User blog:Jerzas/Attack On Wiki Season 1 Episode 1
Graduation Year 851 Inside Wall Rose, a three year mission is coming to an end, with the world in turmoil, the end of this mission marks the beginning of an even more dangerous one. Tonight, the 105th Trainee squad graduate and tomorrow they will choose where there future lies. Shadis: 'Tonight trainees you graduate from the Training Corps. Somehow, those of you in front of me have all passed. Tomorrow, you will pick where you want to enlist. You have three options. *The Garrison - Whose job is protect and defend the wall and those inside of it. *'The Survey Corps '- Who go outside the walls and find a way for humanity to reclaim it's stolen land *'The Military Police Brigade - 'Whose job is to maintain order and serve as the king's guard. '''Shadis: '''However, only those who received the highest scores can apply for the Military Police and those ten stand before me. Take a look at ten best soldiers in your squad #'Lizzy #'Damian' #'Kieran' #'Gegi' #'Ash' #'Tori' #'Cam' #'Ari' #'Yazzy' #'Kaylin' Shadis: 'These ten soldiers were the best of your class and will have the option of all three branches to choose from. Well, this ends the graduation ceremony and your time as trainees. Congratulations soldiers, you're dismissed for the last time. '''105th: '''YES SIR! '''Ash: '''This is it, this is my chance to shine, I'm going to join the Survey Corps and help humanity take back what rightfully belongs to them. ''Barracks 'Ari: '''So where's everyone going? '''Cam: '''Well, I'm joining the MP's, no way I'm going to become titan food. '''Kieran: '''Well you don't have to worry about that, no titan's gonna want to eat you. '''Cam: '''What the fuck did you say? '''Kieran: '''You heard me! ''Cam and Kieran start fighting 'Lizzy: '''Here they go again. '''Ash: '''You'd think they'd be civil for just one night. '''Gegi: '''Shouldn't someone stop them? '''Tori: '''We should just let them get it out of their system. '''Kieran: '''You fucking dick, what good are you in the interior '''Cam: '''Better than you when you're fucking dead '''Ash: '''ENOUGH! ''Cam and Kieran stop 'Ash: '''Cam. How the hell can you say that. What good is it if humanity's strongest soldiers are pissing away their life in the interior when they could be out taking back what theirs. '''Kieran: '''Ash is right, we should be fighting the titans not hiding from them. '''Cam: '''You'd know all about that wouldn't you, coward '''Kieran: '''Say that one more fucking time. '''Ash: '''HEY! Cut it out. You over there and you over there ''Cam and Kieran walk to opposite sides of the room 'Ash: '''This is our last night together, tomorrow we go off in different directions. Let's enjoy the time we have left together. '''Tori: '''So Ash, you're going to join the Survey Corps I take it? '''Ash: '''Of course I am, no where else I'd be. I joined the military to fight the titans, I'm not gonna hide away from them. I want to stand among the ranks of Captain Levi and Cadet Yeager and kick these bastard's right up the ass. '''Tori: '''What about everyone else? '''Lizzy: '''I'm going with the Survey Corps, can't leave my best friend to go out there alone. '''Gegi: '''The Survey Corps for me as well. '''Yazzy: '''I'm joining the MPs. '''Damian: '''Me too. '''Ash: '''Why? '''Yazzy: '''I want to make my parents proud. I told them I'd join the MPs and I'm keeping that promise. '''Lizzy: '''What about you Tori? '''Tori: '''Me, I'm joining the MPs. It's what I want to do. '''Cam: '''See, it's not just me that wants to be on the interior. '''Kieran: '''It's just you that doesn't care though. 7 '''Cam: '''Come here you fucking floppy haired shit. ''Cam and Kieran go to fight but Kieran is dragged away by Kaylin 'Kieran: '''What the? Kaylin! Put me down. '''Kaylin: '''Why can't you just give it a rest? '''Kieran: '''Well...I was....Fucking Cam '''Kaylin: '''Yeh, Cam's a dick, we ''all know that. 'Kieran: '''I just don't understand how he can not want to fight. '''Kaylin: '''Because he's a coward. That's why I'm joining the Survey Corps. '''Kieran: '''But Kaylin, you're in the top 10, you can go anywhere, why the Survey Corps? '''Kaylin: '''Because I want to be with you, I made a promise, I would look after you. '''Kieran: '''That was 6 years ago. '''Kaylin: '''Either way, I'm joining the Survey Corps. ''The next day - before the choosing ceremony. 'Ash: '''What do you mean you're joining the Survey Corps? '''Yazzy: '''I changed my mind. I decided I would rather join the Survey Corps than be a part of the MPs '''Damian: '''What she's saying is she'd rather not be in the same branch as Cam. '''Yazzy: '''That's not true! '''Damian: '''Well it's the reason I'm joining the Survey Corps. '''Ash: '''You too? '''Hange: '''Attention soldiers. '''Lizzy: '''It's Commander Hange of the Survey Corps. '''Hange: '''I am Hange Zoë, the 14th Commander of the Survey Corps. I'm here today to ask of you soldiers to consider signing up for Survey Corps. We're in desperate need of soldiers and I won't lie to you, it won't be easy, many of you in front of me will die, but some of you won't. The Survey Corps is humanity's last defense, our only chance of regaining the lost world. I ask you today, to consider joining us and working alongside some of our bravest soldiers. For those of you who want to join the Survey Corps, remain here, for the rest of you, you can leave. ''Of the Top 10 Trainees, all except Tori stay. '''Ash: '''Wait, why is... '''Lizzy: '''Is that.... '''Gegi: '''He's the last person I would have thought... '''Kieran: '''Cam's joining the Survey Corps? '''Cam: ''(thinking) What the fuck am I doing, I'm gonna get killed, but I can't let that shit be better than me or even think he's better than me. What the hell though. I'm gonna be eaten. '''Ari: '(thinking) ''I don't know what I'm doing. I'm too scared to move but if I don't fight, then we might never win. I'm scared, I saw what the titans did in Trost, we all did, we had to help clean up. How can so many be calm with this. '''Hange: '''Thank you, all of you. You are humanity's strongest, humanity's best soldiers, without you, none of us stand a chance. Here is my real salute. Congratulations, all of you. ''All salute Ash: (thinking) We're going to do this. Kieran: ''(thinking) Humanity's going to win this war. '''Ash: '(thinking) ''We're going to take back what's ours. '''Kieran: '(thinking) ''We've lost enough. '''Ash: '(thinking) Humanity's counter-offense. Kieran: ''(thinking) ''Begins now. Category:Blog posts